


fancy

by gummyconcrete (orphan_account)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Mature talk, Multi, Sharing a Body, Short, greed has no limits and lan fan doesnt take shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 16:17:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20361442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/gummyconcrete
Summary: Her cloak hangs low over her mask, and her eyes are blank as always. Unabashed, Greed searches for the curves under her baggy clothing. The breastplate hides too much for his tastes.Just what,Ling announces,do you think you’re doing.





	fancy

**Author's Note:**

> i finally finished fma:b,, and i just needed to,,, i just,,,,,, i didn't know that,,, i mean,, i

“Young lord?”

Greed turns. It's the ninja girl. 

_ Lan Fan, _ Ling says. _ Her name is Lan Fan. _

Her cloak hangs low over her mask, and her eyes are blank as always. Unabashed, Greed searches for the curves under her baggy clothing. The breastplate hides too much for his tastes.

_ Just what, _ Ling announces, _ do you think you’re doing. _

Greed doesn’t respond to the Prince, instead meets the chick’s eyes and smirks broad. “Nope. Just Greed, here. No pissant.”

Lan Fan’s expression must’ve changed under her mask, because her chin draws closer to her collarbones, and her eyes narrow.

Greed’s smirk only broadens. “You’re fancy for your ‘Young Master’, aren’t ya?”

She doesn’t respond.

“Like,” Greed supplies, “you’d like to press him into a wall and brain him, no?”

She continues to stare at him.

_ Greed, what are you trying to— _

“Perhaps you on top—Ling is rather lazy, isn’t he? But _ you _ .” Greed tastes the word, _ you _ , and lets out an airy exhale, _ aaaaaah _. “You’re rather perfect. Your legs are strong, and your arms are strong enough to hold Ling down hard enough for him to lose his stupid ponytail. You know, the metal arm pinning him down so that he doesn’t jerk upwards or try to speed things up, misbehave, that sort of thing, ri—”

“You’re homunculus, right?” Lan Fan interrupts, voice level.

Greed frowns.

Lan Fan doesn’t waver. “If I sliced open your jugular, you’d grow it back?”

Greed blinks, once. Twice. Then he laughs, loud and obnoxious, throwing his head back. “But the question really is—would you do that to your ‘Young Lord’?”

“Merely a question,” Lan Fan says, and draws a kunai from her waist, spins it, places it back. Her eyes don’t leave him.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked this tiny thingy majingy


End file.
